Get your own back
by Sexishinigami
Summary: Shuichi disappeared for two weeks. Why cant he remember what happened? And when he tries to, why do two people stick out in his mind: Tohma Seguchi and Tatsuha Uesugi!
1. Chapter 1

**One**

Shuichi Shindou opened his eyes to see a blinding white room he didn't recognize. The only sounds which could be heard were the slow seconds of a clock ticking by and someone else's breathing. He sat up and looked at the calendar that was sitting on the table beside the bed he was on.

"March twenty-sixth?!" He exclaimed upon reading the date. He immediately wished he didn't freak out like that, because a sharp pain shot through his stomach, causing him to double over and gasp.

"Hey," a familiar voice crooned to his left. Shuichi sat up and turned, only to be pulled into the arms of Eiri Yuki.

"Y-Yuki!" he breathed.

"You damn brat. Don't do that again. You had me so worried," Yuki muttered, his voice trembling.

"Yuki, what happened?" Yuki pulled out of the hug and stared at him with worry showing in his eyes.

"You don't….know?"

"No."

"We were actually hoping that you could tell us."

"All I can remember is walking home after having lunch with Hiro, something hitting my head, and then waking up here. And that was on the eleventh."

"We only found you the other day. God it was…scary…the way you were just…"

"Just what?!" Yuki ran a hand through his hair and stood up.

"I've got to go. My editor's been chewing my ass because I've been so busy looking for you these past two weeks. I'll be back at home when the doctors let you out."  
"Yuki…you were worried?"  
"That's about the first thing I told you when you woke up you damn brat. I'll see you later." He walked slowly from the room, hands in his pockets, and head bowed slightly. Shuichi was overly confused. Normally, he would be ecstatic about Yuki admitting to being worried about him, but right now…he just wanted to know what had happened. There were a few things that had stuck in his mind though.

Tatsuha Uesugi.

Tohma Seguchi.

Those two faces stuck out clearly in his mind as he tried to remember what had happened. And…there was someone else…but he couldn't quite place a name with the face…There was a light knock on the door and two familiar faces poked their heads into the room.

"Shu?" Hiro asked, stepping inside the room. "Are you actually awake?"

"Or was that just your novelist friends crap sense of humor?" Fujisaki asked as he followed Hiro into the room. Shuichi looked over at them.

"Do either of you know what happened?" he asked quickly.

"Hello to you too," Hiro said sarcastically as he took the seat which Yuki had occupied just a moment ago.

"Sorry," Shuichi muttered. "But one of you has to know what happened, right?"

"No. You just left my place that day, and then the next morning I got a call from your boyfriend saying you didn't show up at home that night."

"And no one saw or heard anything from you until just the other day," Fujisaki added.

"But…why cant I…remember what happened?" Shuichi muttered.

"Ahh, whatever. It's in the past now," Hiro said, his optimism shining through as always. "How're you feeling?"  
"Really good actually!"

"I brought something for you."

"Huh? Really?" Hiro reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of strawberry pocky, which disappeared from his hand in the blink of an eye. Shuichi tore the box open and began eating. "Ooh, thank you Hiro!!"

"No problem," Hiro laughed.

"So did I miss anything important?"

"Just a concert," Fujisaki said. He was obviously trying to lay the guilt trip on Shuichi. It worked. The pink haired singer slowed down his pocky intake.

"Ohh…"

"But don't worry!" Hiro said quickly, not wanting Shuichi to feel bad. "Ryuichi sang for us." Shuichi smiled and continued eating his pocky.

"That's good."  
"Ahh, which reminds me. He's going to be stopping in someti-"

"SHUICHI!!" cried a voice from out in the hall. A second later Ryuichi was on the bed, hugging Shuichi like they hadn't seen each other in years. "Shuichi! You're back to your own sparkly self!"

"Ryuichi! Glad to see you," Shuichi laughed.

"Wah, Kumagoro missed you, you know. Shuichi should warn people before he goes poof and isn't seen again!" Ryuichi pulled away from the hug and shook the stuffed rabbit in Shuichi's face.

"I'm sorry."  
"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Kumagoro!"

"Oh, err, sorry Kumagoro."  
"That's okay Shu-Chan!" Ryuichi said, doing his best to make it look like the rabbit was talking and not him. Shuichi laughed at his attempt. Ryuichi tilted his head sideways, confused, then started laughing too, though he didn't know why.

"It's good to have you back," Hiro said as he stood up. "But me and Fujisaki've gotta go."

"Oh! How come?" Shuichi replied.

"Tohma, K, and Sakano have been spazzing at us for slacking off." Shuichi flinched at the sound of Tohma's name. "Shu?" Hiro asked, noticing his action.

"Huh?"

"Why did you flinch?"

"I…dunno."

"Hmm. You know, Tohma-" Shuichi flinched again. "and Sakano really shouldn't be complaining to us. I mean, you disappeared for two weeks. We have a right to slack off and worry about you, right?"  
"Yeah, I suppose."  
"You know what Kumagoro thinks?" Ryuichi said firmly, putting the rabbit on top of his head and laying on his stomach so he was looking at Shuichi. "Kumagoro thinks that Tohma-" Flinch. "should be more considerate! And he should be a little smarter too. He needs to learn that unless he go sleepy-sleepy in a bed he wont get any rest at all!"

"So true," Hiro said. "Come on Ryu. You're commin with us."

"Awwww, but whhhyyyyyy?" Ryuichi moaned.

"You're gonna ware out Shu before he really gets a chance to even recover. Come on." Hiro picked up Kumagoro off of Ryuichi's head, and as a result the childish pop star quickly jumped off the bed and ran after Hiro.

"Bye bye Shu-Chan!" he said. "Be sparkly!"

"Bye Shuichi," Hiro said, waving Kumagoro just out of Ryuichi's reach.

"Bye," Fujisaki said simply, following the other two out.

"See ya," Shuichi said, somewhat sad to see them go. He slumped back in the bed once they were gone, a single stick of pocky protruding from his mouth. He looked at his hand and saw he was shaking.

"Shuichi?" a doctor asked, sticking his head through the doorway.

"Hmm?" Shuichi replied, taking the pocky from his mouth.

"Ahh, so you are awake." He entered the room. "Good. How're you feeling?"

"Pretty good."  
"You don't look good."  
"Don't I?"

"No." Shuichi sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed and gasped. His legs were lined with bruises.

"Ahh, just a warning," the doctor said. "Once the pain medication wares off, you'll be incredibly sore. Call me when that happens and I can get you more medication."  
"O-okay…"

"Don't be so worried Shuichi. It's fine." He turned and almost left the room.

"Wait!" Shuichi said quickly. "You have to have some idea of what happened, right?!"  
"Not really, no. I'm sorry. There just wasn't any evidence. We're guessing that someone wanted revenge and…well…tortured you. That's really the only way to put it."

"What have I ever done…?"

"I don't know. That's why we were hoping you could tell us what happened, but if you don't remember then…"  
"I remember bits and pieces, but its really nothing."  
"They must've used some kind of drug on you. Your tox Levels were rather high when you got here the other day."

"The other day…everyone keeps saying that…which day was the other day? Yesterday?"  
"The day before."  
"Ahh. Thank you."  
"No problem." He left, and Shuichi quickly turned his back to the door and shed his hospital gown, then stared down at himself. He was bruised, and there were a few burn marks. He put the hospital gown back on and noticed his wrists. There were bloody bandages wrapped around them. He bit his lip and hesitantly took one off. He gasped and looked away as he saw the Jagged cuts crossing his wrist and the rope burns around it. He quickly redid the bandage and laid down, mind racing.

"Someone…tried to kill me," he whispered to himself, turning on his side and pulled the covers over his head, hoping no one would see him crying. But he needn't worry. There was no one there.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT THERE??" Yuki screamed into the phone. The doctor held it at an arms length from his ear as Yuki let out an incredibly long and loud stream of curses.

"He just disappeared this morning!" he said quickly. He didn't want to have to be the one to call Yuki, but he didn't have a choice.

"WEREN'T YOU PAYING ANY GODDAMNED ATTENTION TO HIM?! HE WOULDN'T HAVE JUST UP AND LEFT LIKE THAT WITHOUT A REASON!!"

"Mr. Yuki! Calm down! You need to help me find him!! His painkillers will run out soon, and wherever he might be he'll collapse from the pain! Where do you think he is?!"  
"I don't know! He's not here….I'll start looking for him." He hung up the phone and ran from his house, not bothering to put on a coat or to grab an umbrella as he ran into the rain.

"Come in," Tohma Seguchi said absentmindedly from his office. He was busy working on some paperwork. The door creaked open and Shuichi stepped inside, closing the door behind him and plastering himself to the wall beside the door.

"Ahh, Shuichi," Tohma said as he looked up. "Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?"  
"I am…," Shuichi replied quietly.

"So why aren't you?"  
"I…had to talk to you."

"About what?" Tohma knew exactly what he was talking about, but the drug he used should have erased his memory…what was he doing here with knowledge about what had happened?

"About…the past two weeks."

"When you were missing?"

"Yes."  
"Well sit down and talk to me." Shuichi didn't move, he only pressed himself flatter against the wall.

"That's okay. I'm fine standing. I just have to ask though…"  
"What?"

"Why is it…that every time I try to remember what happened….I see two faces…Tatsuha's…and yours?"

"I-I don't know."

"Why did you stutter just now?"  
"I'm hurt that you would accuse me of something like that Shuichi."

"I'm not accusing you of anything Mr. Seguchi…I'm just wondering why that is…I figured I might as well come to you first…since if I went to Tatsuha he' d probably flip and tell Yuki."

"Well…I suppose that makes sense. Is there anything else you needed?"

"No…that's it…I'll just be going now."

"Ahh, but wouldn't you like to join me for lunch?"

"Err, no thanks. I've got to get back before they realize I'm gone and call Yuki. I'll see you when I'm back at work sir."  
"Good bye Shuichi." Shuichi nodded a bit, and left the office. Tohma waited a moment, then picked up his phone and quickly called Tatsuha.

"Yello?" Tatsuha answered.

"Its Tohma."  
"Ahh. What do you need?"

"A stronger drug. He's starting to remember."

"Shit."

"Mmm, my feet are sore," Shuichi complained, stopping for a second and leaning against a building for support. He was receiving strange looks from passer-bys…Who wouldn't look at him funny though? He was clad in only a hospital gown and a pair of jeans in the middle of a heavy downpour. He reached up and rubbed his head, feeling drowsy. "Urg…it all…hurts…" He felt himself go weak at the knees. "Oh crap…The medication…"

"Shuichi!" called the familiar voice of Hiro.

"Uurgh…" Shuichi moaned. He collapsed to the ground, feeling more pain then he'd ever felt before.

"Shuichi!" Hiro knelt down beside him, holding the umbrella with one hand and scooping Shuichi up with the other.

"Hiro…it huuuuurts…"

"Hold on. I'll get you back, but I need to call for help."  
"Hirooo…" Hiro whipped out his cell phone and quickly dialed Yuki's number.

"Yuki, I found him," he said quickly. He quickly told Yuki the address, then hung up. "Hold on Shuichi. Yuki'll be here soon. " Shuichi nodded painfully. Sure enough, Yuki was running down the street in a minute's time, and he was kneeling down beside Shuichi in an instant.

"Shuichi?" he asked.

"Mm…," Shuichi murmured.

"You damn brat, quit scaring me like that." He carefully lifted Shuichi into his arms and wrenched the umbrella from Hiro's hand and holding it above their heads. Hiro didn't object. He followed Yuki as he raced to the hospital with the shaking Shuichi in his arms.

"You shouldn't have done that Shuichi," the doctor said sternly. "You could've seriously hurt yourself in the condition you're in."

"I know…,"Shuichi said sadly, his head bowed in order to keep from the penetrating stare of Yuki's furious yet caring eyes.

"What were you thinking you dumbass?!" Yuki snapped.

"I…I had to…" Shuichi tried to stop it, but he couldn't keep the tears from dripping from his eyes down his face and onto the sheets of the bed. Yuki was beside him, holding him in his arms, in a second.

"I don't mean to be mean, but you really are an idiot," he said softly.

"Yuuuukkiiiiii….I don't mean to be a pain like that…"

"I know, but if you really don't mean it, then stop dragging your sorry ass to NG studios when you're nothing but a stitched together lump of flesh." Shuichi looked up and stared at Yuki with misty eyes.

"Is that…is that really all you think of me as right now?" Yuki glared at him.

"Obviously not you moron. It's an expression…sort of. Just don't do stuff like that!"

"O-okay Yuki…I wont."

"You're lucky Hiro was there," the doctor put in. "If he hadn't found you when he did, you'd be in ten times more pain then you were after laying there in the rain." Shuichi nodded, then sneezed. "And you've gone and caught yourself a cold too!"

"I don't have a cold…"

"Yes you do."

"How would you know?!"  
"I'm a doctor Shuichi."  
"Right…I know…" He shook his head. "So when am I going to be able to leave here?"  
"In a few days I'm guessing. And I'm sure Mr. Yuki will be there to make sure you don't overexert yourself, right Mr. Yuki?" Yuki murmured something and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah," he said after a moment. "It's not like I have a choice, right?" Even though he knew Yuki didn't mean that, Shuichi couldn't help but feel hurt at that comment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Yuki paced up and down the floor of his office. His laptop was sitting, open, on his desk, and he was supposed to be typing his latest novel, but he just couldn't sit down and type. He felt a little bit like Shuichi. Anxious and unable to sit still. Shuichi was coming back home tomorrow. He didn't know what to do.

He obviously knew that he had to take care of him, but how do you keep a hyperactive freak like Shuichi from overexerting himself? He sat down at his desk and stared at the blank screen on his laptop. The bright white of the blank document reminded him of the hospital…and Shuichi laying there battered and bruised on a hospital bed…He slammed the laptop shut and buried his face in his hands, resting his elbows on the desk.

"God, he's so pathetic…," he murmured. A strange thought crossed his mind. He reopened the laptop and stared at the screen, then hesitantly began typing, slowly speeding up to his normal pace.

_He's so pathetic. Loving someone like him who doesn't have a caring bone in his body. His friends continuously pointed it out to him, but he never seemed to take notice. 'He may be cruel now, but I'm sure he'll learn to accept me and my love!' he would always say…_

Yuki stared at what he had typed. It…reminded him of Shuichi…and it angered him so much. Without a second's thought he pushed the laptop off the desk, then moved quickly to catch it.

"What the hell's wrong with me today?!" he said angrily to no one really, placing the laptop back on the desk. He moved away from the laptop and left the room. He needed a drink.

"So you actually get to go home tomorrow, eh?" Hiro asked, leaning back on the back legs of the chair.

"Yeah," Shuichi replied gleefully. "But I don't get to go to work for another few weeks. Talk about relief! I could never work when I'm distracted by all these bruises, y'know?" He was laughing. Hiro nearly fell off his chair.

"Yeah…I guess…," he said, putting the chair back down on all four feet.

"You guys can manage without me a while longer, right?"

"Oh yeah. You're brilliance may be the light of BAD LUCK, but we're working on some new mixes that we can add your vocals to later."

"I cant wait to hear them!"

"Yeah…Fujisaki's been busting his ass lately."

"Is that why he didn't come with you?"  
"Yeah…" The truth was that Fujisaki couldn't stand to see Shuichi in such a pitiful state when he was normally so…Shuichi-ish.

"I see. Well send him my hello!"

"No prob."

"Mmm, I can't wait to get back home to my own bed, and my own house, and my own Yuki! And he'll be there twenty-four seven!"  
"Heh, someone has to take care of you, right?"

"Yeah. You'll stop by and see me during the few weeks I cant be at work, right?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"I…dunno. But I just had to be sure!" There was a light knock on the door, and someone stepped inside.

"Heey! Shu-Chan!" Tatsuha said cheerily. "How're you doin'!"

"Hey Tatsuha," Shuichi said, feigning happiness to see the Yuki look-alike. Hiro noticed the change, but luckily Tatsuha didn't.

"The moment Yuki told me you were up and running I knew I had to stop in. Too bad I couldn't make it in 'till today!"  
"That's okay Tatsuha."

"So how're you doing? You looked pretty bad a few days ago."

"Oh I'm feeling great! Thanks!"

"Haha, just as energetic as normal I see! Not gonna let a few bruises slow you down, eh?"  
"Nope!"

"Great. So hey, I brought you coffee, here." He put the foam cup down on the table beside the bed. It was still steaming. Something, though he wasn't sure what, told Shuichi that he shouldn't drink that coffee…

"Oh! Well, err, thank you for the thought, but I'm not sure I could handle a drink like that just yet. Sorry." Tatsuha twitched ever so slightly, but he remained cheerful.

"Oh that's okay!" he said quickly.

"Shu?" Hiro asked quietly once Tatsuha was gone. Shuichi was staring at the coffee. In a single movement he swiped the cup into the garbage and turned to Hiro.

"Yeah?"

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?"  
"Not only have you been chugging coffee lately, but you seemed to get a bit more tense when Tatsuha showed up. It's like the way you flinch every time you hear the name Tohma." Flinch.

"Umm…I really cant explain that actually. It's just kind of a reflex. And anyways, I'm, not in the mood for coffee, y'know?" Hiro didn't believe the phony grin or the fake explanation for a moment, and he sat there, staring sadly at Shuichi.

"I really don't believe you Shuichi. But…"

"Really Hiro! It's nothing."

"Oh Yuki! Yuki I'm so glad to be home!" Shuichi said over-excitedly as he ran through the door to Yuki's apartment.

"Yeah, it's good to have you back you damn brat," Yuki replied. He glanced at the clock. By the time they had finished stopping by NG studios to talk to K, and after stopping at a buffet and eating dinner (which took forever because Shuichi was the one doing most of the eating. He even took some of the food off of Yuki's plates) it was already near ten o'clock.

"Yuki! Yuki!" Shuichi was in their bedroom.

"What?" Yuki went and joined him in the room. Shuichi was sprawled out on the bed, covering as much as he could.

"The bed!"  
"What about it?"

"It's so soft and warm and comfy! And it doesn't smell like whoever was laying in it before I got there! Well, it has your smell to it, but I love the way you smell so it's fine!" He sat up and stared at Yuki, grinning. "Yuki, I'm home! Isn't it wonderful?!"

"I guess it is. Now you need to get some rest. You've been far to active today."

"But Yuuuukkiiiiii!! I don't wanna!"  
"Damn it Shuichi, don't make me-" He stopped as Shuichi stood up and walked over to him. He threw his arms around Yuki's neck, jumping a bit to be able to reach. He stared into Yuki's unfeeling eyes, his feet dangling an inch or so above the ground.

"Will you come with me if I do?" he asked hopefully.

"What, to bed?"  
"Yes!"

"You don't mean like…? You're still waaaay to weak for that."

"No Yuki! I don't mean for you to sleep with me! I just want you to…sleep with me!" Yuki smirked.

"I suppose I could avoid my deadline a while longer," he said. Shuichi grinned, kissed him, and dropped back onto the floor.

"Ahh, I'm so glad Yuki!" He quickly stripped down to his boxers and put a tank top on as well, while Yuki changed into his pajamas. The two climbed into the bed, and Shuichi clung to Yuki like he was a magnet and Yuki was the largest piece of metal in the world. They were inseparable, though Yuki wasn't enjoying it as much as Shuichi was.

"Mmm, Yuki, you know what?" Shuichi said, trying to whisper but failing miserably.

"What is it now?" Yuki muttered.

"Mnn, I love you so much Yuki!" Yuki smiled. As much as he hated to admit it…

"It feels good to hear your annoying voice saying that." Shuichi smiled and kissed him, then nuzzled even closer. Within a few minutes, the worn out singer was asleep. But with that sleep came the troubled memories returning to him…

_"W-what's going on?!" Shuichi whimpered, looking around. The room he had woken up was dark, and his movements were restricted. His wrists were tired tightly behind his back, and his ankles were bound as well. "Where…where am I? H-hello?"  
"Shuichi," a familiar voice said. Shuichi could just barely make out a fuzzy figure in the distance. He strained his eyes and leaned forward, far enough that he fell onto his chest. He pushed himself back up and looked in front of him again._

_"You…what're…T-Tohma?" he whispered._

_"Mmm-hmm."_

_"I'm here too," added a voice to his left Shuichi's head whipped around and saw the blurred outline of Tatsuha._

_"Why? Why am I tied up?" Shuichi questioned, rubbing his wrists together in an awkward kind of way, trying to slide them out of the ropes. It was a worthless attempt because they were so tight._

_"Shuichi," Tohma said firmly. He had a fierceness in his voice that Shuichi had never heard. Tohma had always been so kind… "Shuichi," Tohma repeated. "I'm sorry."_

_"What? Sorry? What? Tohma, Tatsuha, what's going on?"_

_"You've ruined our Eiri, Shuichi. You've destroyed him. Corrupted him. Tainted his perfection. You've defiled our Eiri, and you have to pay." The next thing he knew, Shuichi was in a wave of pain as Tatsuha held him in place and Tohma assaulted him harshly._

Shuichi woke up with a cry, pushing himself off the bed and away from Yuki.

"Shuichi?" Yuki asked groggily, still half asleep. He sat up and stared down at Shuichi.

"I'm sorry!" Shuichi sobbed, the tears running down his face in rivers.

"What? What are you apologizing for?" Yuki slid out of bed and was about to pull Shuichi into his arms, but he pushed away and backed up a few steps.

"No! Yuki stay away!" He pleaded. "Please, I don't want to corrupt you any further!"

"What? What are you talking about? Shuichi-"  
"I'm sorry Yuki! I really am! I didn't mean to mess you up, I swear it! I'll stay away! I really will!" He turned and ran out the door, then out of the apartment. He didn't bother to put on shoes, or clothes, or to grab a jacket. He just ran. There was thunder crashing outside as he ran out of the building, but he took no notice. He simply ran, out into the rain, in the middle of the night. He didn't want to harm Yuki any more…

"What the hell? Shuichi?" Hiro murmured blearily into the phone.

"Have you seen him?" Yuki asked quickly.

"What?"

"Shuichi. Have you seen him?"

"No, not since yesterday. Why?"

"He just ran away…crying…I don't know what happened. You've got to call me if he shows up at your place, understood?"

"Of course! Why was he crying?"

"I don't know…he just woke up in the middle of the night, crying. He wouldn't let me touch him, and he said something about not wanting to mess me up anymore, and he ran. We've got to go look for him. He's still in really bad condition."

"I…okay. I'll call Fujisaki and we'll meet up with you to look for him."

"Good."

Shuichi knocked hesitantly on the door. This was a risk, asking him to take him in for the night. If Yuki, or Hiro, or anyone else for that matter, got a hold of him, Shuichi was doomed. The door opened and a gun was immediately pointed at his forehead.

"Who is it!? What do you want?! You'd better have a damn good reason for waking me up in the god damned middle of the damned night!" K shouted. He was not one to be disturbed when he was sleeping. "Oh…Shuichi…" He lowered the gun a moment, then raised it again. "What do you want? You're supposed to be at home. Asleep."

"K…I need a favor," Shuichi asked sadly. K stepped out of the way and pushed the soaking wet Shuichi into his house, though he kept the gun pointed at his head.

"How'd you find out where I live?"

"Hiro."

"How'd he find out?"  
"Fujisaki."  
"How'd he find out?"

"Tohma." Flinch.

"Ahh. What do you want?"

"Can I crash here tonight? And if I do…will you not tell anyone I'm here?"

"Why?"

"I…"

"I'm not letting you stay unless you have a damn good reason." Shuichi broke down sobbing, dropping to the floor. In a few short, jagged breaths, he told K everything.

"K…K I don't want to ruin him! You've got to let me stay!" Shuichi begged. K slid his gun back into his slipper and sighed.

"You know you haven't done anything to Yuki," he said, grabbing Shuichi's arm and pulling him to his feet. "Nothing at all. You shouldn't feel this bad."

"I…I cant help it! T-Tohma-" Flinch. "was so…so…" He choked on his words.

"Shuichi…" Much to Shuichi's surprise, K pulled him into his arms and held him there as he sobbed for a while. "Just this one night," he said firmly.

"Thank you so much K. And you won't tell I'm here, right?"

"No, I suppose I wont. Now come on. You need to get dried off, and you need some new clothes to wear." Shuichi nodded and was led off by K through the house and downstairs. Once there he found himself in a room with guns lining two of the walls, a TV on one, and a couch plastered right in the middle of the floor. The last wall had two doors on it. K opened one of them. It was a closet. He pulled out some clothes (why he had clothes small enough to fit Shuichi, he didn't know) and handed them to Shuichi.

"Here, the next door over is a bathroom. Change your clothes. And there's a towel hanging on the rack. Use that to dry your hair, okay?" K instructed.

"Alright…" Shuichi edged past him and went into the bathroom, and quickly changed his clothes into the ones which K had given him. They were a little big on him, but they served their purpose. He then quickly towel dried his hair and went back into the room with the guns. K had pulled a bed out of the couch and had a blanket and pillow sitting on it.

"Here ya go," he said. "Get some sleep. You need it by the sounds of things." Shuichi nodded and sat down.

"K…I owe you for this," he said.

"Yeah, well. It's fine. Don' worry. But I have to ask…"

"What?"  
"Does Yuki know you remember this?" Shuichi looked away and shook his head.

"No…he doesn't. I couldn't…I couldn't tell him…I mean…Tatsuha's his brother…and Tohma's so close to him…how could I accuse them of doing this to me?"  
"It wouldn't be accusing, it would be telling the truth. They actually were the ones who did that to you from what I've gathered."

"But…knowing that…I mean…It would hurt Yuki to find out that those people who were so close to him…and I…I just cant tell him K." K sighed.

"I understand. Just get some rest." Shuichi nodded, and K left the room. Shuichi laid down and covered himself as much as he could and tried to warm himself up and fall asleep. But…it was just like those nights at the hospital…there was something missing…

"Yuki," Shuichi whispered, letting the tears fall down his face.

Yuki knocked on the door and waited. This was the last person who he needed to contact. If Shuichi wasn't with him, he's have to search the entire city. The door opened and a gun was pressed against his forehead.

"Who is it?! What do you want?! You'd better have a damn good reason for waking me up in the goddamned middle of the damned night!" K shouted. Now he was really pissed. The second interruption in one night. That was too damn much. "Yuki?"

"K, K have you seen Shuichi?" Yuki asked quickly. He looked horrible, as though the fact that Shuichi had run away was really eating at him.

"W-what?" K replied.

"Shuichi! Have you seen him?! Has he called you?! Do you know where he is?!" _God, he really, really cares about Shuichi's well-being this time! He's almost as bad as last time! Should I tell him? Or should I keep my word to Shuichi? _K thought frantically.

"I…What, is he missing?"  
"He just up and left. It's the middle of the night, it's raining, and I'm so worried! K, have you heard from him?"

"He's…in my basement." Yuki's face brightened and K let him in, then led him to the basement.

"Shuichi!" he exclaimed. Shuichi sat up abruptly and stared.

"Yuki! K, what did…?" he said.

"Shuichi you can't do that!" Yuki said, running over to Shuichi ad pulling him into a hug. "You cant run like that Shu! You-"

"No! Yuki stay away!" Shuichi said, pushing away from Yuki. "I told you! I don't want to mess you up any more! Please, just give me a chance and I'll leave!"  
"Shuichi, I don't…what are you talking about? Really, I have no idea…"  
"Just…just…Go ask Tohma! Or Tatsuha! They'll tell you!" Shuichi turned and ran, but K grabbed him around the waist. He gasped in pain and stopped moving. "K…it hurts…" he muttered.

"I know, but you need to tell Yuki exactly what you told me. Now," Kay demanded.

"K let me go, it hurts!" He was crying.

"Shuichi," Yuki began. "What is going on?"

"I can't…I don't want to….Yuuuukkiiiiii…I'm so sorry…" He began sobbing. K picked him up and carried him to the couch. The moment he let go of Shuichi however, he took off running and actually made it out.

"Shuichi!" Yuki called. He and K raced after him, but he was already out of sight by the time they got out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

"How could you let him go like that?!" Hiro shouted at K. It was morning now, and K and Hiro were both at work.

"I didn't mean to let him go, he just got away!" K replied.

"But…Shuichi…He wouldn't run off like that--!" K sighed hesitantly.

"If I tell you the reason why he's running like this, you wont tell anyone else, right?"  
"No."

"And you wont freak out at the people who I mention?"

"No. Just tell me god damn it!" K glanced over at Fujisaki and Sakano, who had been watching quietly from the corner, then grabbed Hiro's arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Tohma and Tatsuha were the ones who did it," K said bluntly when they were in a private room.

"What?"  
"Tohma and Tatsuha. They're the ones who did all that to Shuichi over those two weeks. It's starting to come back to him…and…that's why he's avoiding Yuki. They said that Shuichi corrupted him, and that he had to pay for it."

"Those--! Those bastards! I-"  
"Hiro!" K pointed a gun at his head. "I swear if you say anything I will not hesitate to shoot."

"But K! How can you not say anything when you know this?!"  
"Because Shuichi needs a chance to think things over and tell Yuki himself. He needs to go and rip on Tatsuha and Tohma himself."  
"Oh my god! I just realized-!" K put his gun away, a confused look on his face.

"What?"  
"Tatsuha showed up the day before Shuichi got to leave the hospital. He gave Shuichi this coffee…he was trying to re-drug him so he wouldn't remember! But he did remember…I swear I'm going to-!" K pointed a gun at his head again.

"No! Even if I have to tie you up and lock you in a closet, you are not doing anything!" he said harshly. "But we do need to keep an eye on Tohma and Tatsuha, knowing that they're trying to drug him again."

"How can we do that?"

"We follow them and watch them. I'll follow Tohma, and you'll follow Tatsuha. Understood?"

"Yessir."  
"And you will not, I repeat NOT make yourself noticeable, correct?"  
"Yessir."

"Here." He pulled out one of his many guns and handed it to Hiro. "I hate to part with my baby, but you need protection." Hiro hesitantly took the gun and put it in the pocket that was inside his coat.

"Where do you think Tatsuha is?"  
"Yuki's place. He's there trying to make Yuki feel better. I mean…after what Shuichi said, Tatsuha is one of the people he demanded to talk to."

"What did Shuichi say?"  
"When Yuki said he didn't know what Shuichi was talking about, he responded with 'go ask Tohma or Tatsuha'."

"Oh…"

"Get going! I'll cover for you and start spying on Tohma. Go! Go! Go!" Hiro ran from the room and out of the studio, immediately hopping on his motorcycle and riding off towards Yuki's place.

"What is Shuichi talking about Tatsuha?" is the first thing Hiro heard from outside Yuki's apartment. "He said you knew."

"How would I know?" Tatsuha replied, feigning shock. Hiro's face darkened. _Why the hell is he not telling Yuki?! _He thought angrily. He had half a mind to barge in and tell Yuki everything, but he resisted the temptation.

"He…when I asked what was going on…the damn brat said that you and Tohma would know."

"What? Why would he say that?"  
"Because you would know. The only time Shuichi ever lies is when he says that nothings wrong. I believe that the little idiot is right, and you and Tohma know what happened. Please, tell me."  
"It was probably just a dream. I really don't know."

"Tatsuha…what the hell do I do at a time like this?"

"My advice would just be to forget about him. If he wants to leave, let him leave."  
"Forget about him?! Forget about Shu-Chan?! That's impossible! Everything seems to remind me of him!"  
"Just forget about him. It's not like he's done anything but cause you trouble."

"Tatsuha…Get out of my apartment."  
"What?"

"Get out." Hiro quickly ran and hid in someone's doorway as Tatsuha came out of Yuki's apartment. He followed in the shadows as Tatsuha left the building. But once outside, he pulled out his phone and quickly dialed someone's number.

"Tohma?" he said into the phone. Hiro took a quiet step closer. "It's Tatsuha…Yeah, we've got to do something. Shuichi let it slip to Yuki to ask us what happened…We've gotta find the damn brat and dispose of him. Soon." He hung up and slid the phone into his pocket. Hiro immediately reached for his own phone and sent K a text message.

"Tatsuha's after Shu!"

The moment K read the text message, he called Hiro.

"What do you mean Tatsuha's after Shu?!" he hissed into the phone when Hiro answered.

"Exactly what I said. He just called Tohma-"

"I know that, I heard Tohma's half of the conversation. He simply agreed. What did Tatsuha say?"  
"He said that Yuki figures they did something, and that they had to 'dispose of that damn brat soon'."  
"What?! He actual-"  
"Whaa-!" Hiro's phone went dead.

"Hiro!? HIRO!?" K shouted. No answer.

Back on Hiro's end, Tatsuha had caught him repeating the conversation. He'd done the same as he had first done to Shuichi. He knocked him out and carried him away.

Yuki sat there, staring at the phone. He wanted Shuichi to call. He wanted Shuichi to burst in the door any minute, yelling 'April fools!' or something idiotic that he would do. But…he knew Shuichi wasn't coming. And that completely devastated him. The phone rang.

"Hello?" Yuki asked hopefully. He had snatched the phone on the first ring.

"Yuki." It was K.

"What do you want K?" Yuki asked, the disappointment clearly showing in his voice.

"I need to talk to you."  
"I'm listening."  
"I cant tell you over the phone. Shall I come to your place?"  
"Only if it's important."  
"Shuichi's life is on the line, as well as Hiro's." Yuki's hand trembled, and he nearly dropped the phone.

"His…Get over here. Now."

"I'll be there in five. I'm not to far now." He hung up, and Yuki slammed the phone back onto the charger. He leaned back in his chair, his eyes closed, and his closed fists shaking.

"That damn brat," he whispered, his voice quivering. "How can he get into so much trouble?" He couldn't keep himself from crying, and because of that, his head began aching terribly. The doorbell rang after a few minutes. Yuki jumped to his feet and raced to the door, letting K inside.

"I'll get straight to business, since I don't think we have that much time," K said directly. "Close the door."  
"Whats going on? What do you know?" Yuki asked worriedly, closing the door.

"If anyone asks you, you did indeed hear this from me. Shuichi had nothing to do with spilling the beans, got it?"

"Of course. Now what's going on K?"  
"I know who did those things to Shuichi. When he ran away, I wouldn't let him inside until he told me everything. It was Tohma and Tatsuha. They told him that he corrupted you, and that he had to pay. I told Hiro, and he followed Tatsuha while I spied on Tohma. After Tatsuha left here, Hiro listened in on his phone call to Tohma. He said that Shu was saying too much, and that they had to dispose of him soon. Tatsuha caught Hiro repeating the conversation and he's kidnapped him. I have no idea where he is."  
"Tatsuha?! Tohma?! They never would've…"

"According to Shuichi, their exact words to him were 'You've ruined our Eiri, Shuichi. You've destroyed him. Corrupted him. Tainted his perfection. You've defiled our Eiri, and you have to pay.'"

"If they felt so fucking strongly they should've-"

"They shouldn't have done what they did. What I'm trying to get at is that we need to find Shuichi and Hiro, and then take them away somewhere for a while, while we work this out here."  
"You'll have to get Shu then. He keeps running from me. There's nothing I can do!"  
"You get Hiro, I'll get Shuichi. We'll meet at my place once we have them." He pulled a key from his pocket and gave it to Yuki. "Here's the spare to my house. Once you find Hiro, just let yourself in and bring him to the basement."  
"Alright."

"And try to hurry."  
"And you need to hurry your own American ass and find my Shu-Chan! Go!" K nodded and left.

"Good luck," he said over his shoulder as he pushed the door open.

"Same to you."

Shuichi slid into a hotel, trying not to get noticed. If he did get caught, he would never hear the end of it from Yuki.

"May I help you sir?" asked the man at the front desk.

"Um, yeah," Shuichi replied. "I need a room for the night. Are there any openings?"  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is. Will you be paying cash, credit, or check?"

"Credit." He held the card out and the man at the desk took it. He had slid into NG studios and gotten his spare credit card, knowing he would need it if he was going to avoid Yuki for the time being. The man at the front desk handed him his card back a moment later.

"Room two fifteen," he said, handing Shuichi a key.

"Thank you so much," Shuichi replied. He took the key and left the lobby to try and find his room. It wasn't that hard to find, for it was only on the second level. Once inside, he picked up his phone and dialed Hiro's cell number, knowing the caller ID was busted so there would be no way for him to track him that way.

The phone rang once…twice…it rang three more times before switching to Hiro's answering machine.

"Hiro…It's Shuichi. I'm calling to tell you that I'm sorry for running…" he took a deep breath. "and that I'm leaving Japan…I'd tell you where I was going, but I don't want to risk you following me. I'll send notice to you when I'm there. I'll talk to you later. Bye." He hung up the phone and ran a hand through his hair. Hiro would be so pissed when he got that message, but he needed to know. Shuichi stood there a moment, then picked up the phone again, dialing the number which he had called so often…


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

"Yuki, its me…I'm really sorry for running, and I'll explain it all later. But for now, I have to tell you that I'm leaving Japan. I wont tell you where I'm going, because I don't want you to find me. I'll send notice when I get there. I'm so sorry, Yuki, for anything I might've done to you. I'll talk to you later…bye." Yuki died when he heard Shuichi's voice on the answering machine when he got home that night. He immediately called K.

"K!" he shouted into the phone.

"What? What is it? Have you found Shuichi?" K replied quickly.

"No, but he left a message. He's leaving Japan!"

"What!? When!? And to where!?"

"I don't know!"

"Meet me at the airport. I have friends who work there, and they can help us be on a lookout for him."

"Great. I'll see you there."

* * *

"You asshole! What the hell do you want with me?!" Hiro yelled, glaring at Tatsuha.

"What do you think?" he replied. "You know my plan, and I cant have you stopping me, now can I?"

"Why would you want to get rid of Shuichi?! I don't understand!!"

"Why wouldn't I want to get rid of him? He's been nothing but a nuisance. And he's destroyed my brother. I cant let him get away with that, can I?"  
"He didn't do anything of the sort! What makes you come to that conclusion!?"  
"Ever sine he moved in with Eiri, he's-" Hiro's phone beeped. He had a message. "Well, what's this then?" Tatsuha took Hiro's phone from his pocket, flipped it open, and hit the button. Shuichi's voice came from the phone, telling Hiro the message that he was leaving. Tatsuha smirked and flipped the phone shut, then stood up.

"Well then, Mr. Nakano," he said, reaching for a role of duct tape that was sitting on a nearby table. "If you'll excuse me, I've got to go pick up some strawberry pocky before it's shipped out." Hiro glared at Tatsuha.

"You bastard!" he growled. "I swear, if you hurt Shuichi I'll-" Tatsuha slapped the beginning of a piece of duct tape over Hiro's mouth before he could say any more. He wrapped it once around Hiro's head, tore it off, and left.

* * *

"You don't suppose he's left already, do you?!" Yuki asked worriedly, staring at the screen in front of him. They had contacted K's friend, (who owed him a favor) and now they had lookouts at each entrance, and the two of them were watching the screens of the security cameras.

"According to the security guard," K began, leaning on the desk and crossing his arms. "no one who fits Shuichi's description has gone through here."

"But what if he came through here before we got here and is already half way to wherever he was going!?"  
"Yuki, calm down! That hasn't happened! I mean-"

"Look! Look there he is!!" Yuki pointed to one of the screens, where Shuichi was getting stopped by one of the lookouts.

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh?! What's that for!?" K pointed to one of the other screens. Tatsuha was there, looking in several different directions. The camera for that screen wasn't far from where Shuichi was, and Tatsuha must have spotted him, because he started walking in his direction.

"Damn it! Why the hell is he here?!"  
"He must have found out--Hiro!!"

"What?"  
"Shuichi must've called Hiro and left a message, and since Tatsuha has him, he must've heard the message and came here."

"Damn it!"  
"No! No, this is good!"  
"WHAT!?"  
"If we let him take Shuichi, we can follow him and get to Hiro too. Then we can bust Tatsuha, and eventually Tohma."

"No! I don't want to risk hurting Shuichi like that!"  
"Come on! We've got to hurry!" K grabbed Yuki's arm and pulled him out of the security room, heading towards where Shuichi was. Once there, they saw Tatsuha talking to him and holding his arm.

"How about it Shuichi?" Tatsuha asked, keeping his hold on Shuichi even as he tried pulling his arm away.

"No!" Shuichi cried. "I know what you and Tohma did to me! I remember! I cant let you do anything else!"  
"Come on Shu." Shuichi opened his mouth to protest, but he caught K and Yuki out of the corner of his eye. K nodded and mouthed the word "go!" to him. Yuki was nodding as well. Shuichi's eyes filled with panic. "We'll help you!" Yuki said soundlessly.

"Fine!" Shuichi exclaimed, his voice shaking. "Fine I'll go!"  
"Good." Shuichi gave Yuki and K a look that almost seemed to read "you'd better keep your word" as he was pulled away by Tatsuha.

"Quick! Follow him!" K said, pulling Yuki along behind him. They watched as Tatsuha pushed Shuichi into the back seat of his car, then got in himself, Quickly, the two of them got into Yuki's car, with K driving. He started the car just a moment before they heard Tatsuha's car starting. Once it started moving, K didn't hesitate to follow it.

"My god," Yuki muttered, burying his face in his hands. "How could my own brother do something so vile to someone who I love so much?"

"I don't know," K replied simply. "But it's not like we can do anything about it now, right? Whats done is done, and all we can do is to try and stop it from happening again."

* * *

"Well, this is a surprise," Tohma said, taking a seat. "What makes you call me here today?"

"I heard that Shuichi found out."

"He did. The drug Tatsuha got us wore off."  
"I knew he was unreliable! You're not trusting him with anything important right now, are you?"  
"He's in charge of getting us Shuichi again."

"D'you think he'll actually get him?"  
"Of course. Why wouldn't he?"

"Well if he couldn't get a good enough drug to keep the brat from remembering, then what makes you think that he'll be able to get Shuichi when he knows what's happened?"

"Relax. He's reliable, trust me. He's found out that that Nakano kid knew too, and he got him."  
"…well I suppose he might be able to…"

"Do you think you could do a better job?"

"I bet you I could!"  
"I bet you you couldn't."

"How can you-"  
"Relax. You've played your part in this game. But you know, soon Shuichi will remember that you're that third person who was there, and there's no denying it, got it?"

"Whatever…"  
"Remember. You're as much a part of this as me and Tatsuha are…Taki."

* * *

_That bastard! I'll kill him! _Hiro thought angrily. He was looking around the room, looking for something to cut the ropes on his wrists and feet, and chewing at the duct tape covering his mouth at the same time. The room was too dark for him to see anything, so he was obviously having no luck.

A door opened somewhere, and a beam of light filled the room, along with voices.

"Let go Tatsuha!" Shuichi exclaimed. He was pushed into the room a second later. Hiro's eyes widened in fear, shock, and despair. If Tatsuha had gotten Shuichi, then it was all over. Tatsuha stepped into the room, flicked a light switch, and closed the door behind him, locking it.

"Lookie here Mr. Nakano, you have a guest," he said, staring intently at Shuichi. Hiro said something angrily against the duct tape over his mouth, and Shuichi's head snapped to where he was.

"Hiro!!" He cried, scrambling to his feet and running to Hiro's side. He shot a glare at Tatsuha, then began to untie Hiro. "What does Hiro have anything to do with this?!"  
"He found out," Tatsuha said simply. He grabbed the back of Shuichi's shirt and dragged him away from Hiro before he could even get the first knot undone. "He knows what we're planning." He turned to Hiro. "And don't worry, we're still going through with it, no doubt. And lucky you, you get font row seating." Hiro glared at him, and Shuichi began to worry.

"What are you talking about?!" he asked, his voice breaking halfway through the question.

"Hmn, you'll find out. Don't worry." He held Shuichi's hands behind his back as he reached for a length of rope that was nearby. Within a few minutes, Shuichi's wrists were tied behind his back, and his ankles were bound.

"If you'll excuse me, I've got to go pick up Tohma and Taki," Tatsuha said, walking over to Hiro. He tore the duct tape off the guitarist's face quickly, then walked to the door. "I'll just leave you two to chat while I'm gone. And you'd better make this worthwhile, since it'll be someone's last conversation." He smirked deviously and left, closing and locking the door behind him.

"H-Hiro…what's going on?" Shuichi whimpered. "What're they going to do?"  
"Shuichi, we've got to get out of here somehow," Hiro said, wishing desperately that he wouldn't have to be the one to tell Shuichi of his fate.

"Hiro…Yuki and K followed Tatsuha when he brought me here. They should get here soon, so don't worry about getting us out as of now. So just tell me straight up, what are they going to do?!" Hiro said nothing for a moment. "Hiro?"

"I didn't want to be the one to tell you…I didn't even want you to know…but they don't want you around anymore. Tatsuha said that…that they were going to get rid of you…for good." He pause, waiting for a reaction from Shuichi. When no sound came from him, he continued. "Shu…I swear it, I wont let them. If they lay a hand on you, they'll pay."  
"Hiro…" by the sound of his voice (Hiro couldn't see Shuichi, since there was a table blocking him) he was crying. "If they do-"  
"They wont! I wont let them!"

"But if they do…will you tell Yuki something?"

"Of course." Hiro was slightly hurt that Shuichi didn't have any last words for him, but he didn't show it.

"Tell him that I love him, okay?"  
"I'll do that Shuichi. But you can tell him yourself when we get out of this."

"Still…Hiro, I want you to know, you're the best friend I've ever had…I turn to you before I even consider going to Yuki…Hiro…Hiro I don't want to die! I don't want to lose all of my friends…and my family…and there are so many things I haven't gotten to do in life yet! I cant die now! I still have a few more decades good in me!"  
"You're not going to die Shu! Trust me!" Hiro himself was crying too, though he wished he wasn't. "You wont…I mean, Yuki and K are-" The door burst open, and Tatsuha and Tohma came in, holding two struggling figures tightly. Taki followed them in and tied them up, and within a minute, Shuichi and Hiro were joined on the ground by K and Yuki.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

"Look at that," Tatsuha smirked, staring at all four people on the ground. "It would appear that you're not getting rescued, now are you Shu?"

"Tatsuha! How the hell could you?!" Yuki growled, his voice a horrendous combanation of emotions. "What kind of drugs have you been doing?!"  
"Don't worry _oni-chan_. I wont hurt you. Or Hiro. Or K. There's only one person in this room who has to be disposed of."

"Tatsuha! I swear, if you harm one hair on his head I'll-"

"You'll what? You weren't able to help him before, so how will you help him now?" Yuki glared at him, beaten.  
"We're terribly sorry for this Yuki," Tohma said. "I mean, Shuichi was one of the most successful stars at NG studios. He's not one I'd give up easily."  
"Then why are you going to kill him?" The word cut through Shuichi like a dagger. At least Hiro wasn't so blunt with it. _Kill_ was such a nasty word in Shuichi's mind. And…he couldn't keep more of the tears from spilling over. He was now sobbing full-on. No one seemed to take any notice though.

"He's destroyed you!"  
"How the hell has he destroyed me?!"

"Just look at yourself. You've never given a damn about anyone or anything, then all of a sudden this pink haired brat shows up and you're actually showing emotions! He made you _cry_ Eiri! How can you not see how he's destroyed you?"  
"What's wrong with making him have emotions?" Shuichi managed to ask between his sobs. "And he's always had them! I…I mean, how could his romance novels be so romantic without that feeling of love down in there somewhere? All I did was bring it out! That's it!"

"You stay out of this! This has nothing to do with you!" Tohma's voice held more venom then Shuichi had ever heard coming from him.

"Nothing to do with me? My life is on the line!"  
"What life?" Taki asked. "What little life you had revolved around that jerk who barely even tolerates you! " Shuichi didn't say anything. "It wouldn't matter if someone took it, right?"

"Shut up!" K roared. "How dare you speak so foully to him when he's done nothing to deserve it?!" He unfolded his legs and kicked Taki to the ground. The others were stunned.

"Tohma, cover his mouth," Taki instructed as he sat up. Tohma nodded and did as he was asked.

"Now, on to business then…," Tatsuha said. He took a gun out of one of the holster s on K's belt. "Now, should I make it quick and shoot him in the head? Or should I shoot him somewhere else and make him bleed to death?"

"Don't do it!" Shuichi pleaded. "I swear, I'll leave! I'll never contact Yuki again! I'll do anything, just don't do it!"

"There's no talking your way out of this Shuichi."

"But what if I-"  
"What if I take his place?!" Hiro asked. "Shoot me instead!"

"Nope, cant do that," Tatsuha said, closing one of his eyes as he took aim at Shuichi. "It wouldn't be the same. _Bang!_" He jerked the gun upwards, pretending as if he'd shot Shuichi.

"Don't do that!" Yuki shouted, seeing Shuichi's fear worsen.

"Oh, but it's so fun to watch him shake like this!"  
"Goddamnit Tatsuha! What the hell is wrong with you?! Drop that damn gun and untie us right now!"  
"Tohma, would you-"

"Got it," Tohma replied. He grabbed the duct tape and covered Yuki's mouth. "I'm sorry Eiri," he said, seeing the death glare on Yuki's face.

"So, any last words Shuichi?" Tatsuha asked.

"Tatsuha," Shuichi pleaded. "please, don't-"  
"This is your last chance Shuichi." Shuichi sat there, trembling and unable to say anything more. The tears were falling down his face and dripping onto his lap.

"It's over…isn't it?" he finally whispered. "I'll never be able to be with Yuki again…or to eat pizza with Hiro…or to sing…or anything, will I?" The room was silent. His words seemed to smack them upside the head. He was truly in shock….he didn't appear to be able to grasp the fact that he was going to die. "And you hate me…because…because I made Yuki show his emotions…you're mental."  
"Don't you dare call me-"  
"Tatsuha," Tohma began, sliding his hand over Tatsuha's and reaching for the gun. "Maybe he's right…" Shuichi's words had gotten to him. (Tohma was very emotional sometimes)

"What are you talking about?!"  
"You're not thinking clearly Tatsuha…"

"Neither are you! How could you want him dead one minute an then want to spare him the next?!"

"I don't know! But maybe you're being to hasty-"  
"No!" Tatsuha wrenched his hand away from Tohma, aimed the gun and…

_Bang!!_

"Shuichi!" Hiro screamed. "No!!" Shuichi didn't hear anymore. There was nothing. Only darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

"Oh god, god I'm dead!" Shuichi moaned, rubbing his eyes. "I'm dead!"  
"Shuichi! Oh thank god!" Yuki said, pulling Shuichi into his arms,

"Oh no! Yuki, you're dead too?!"  
"You're not dead you idiot."  
"So…this isn't heaven?"  
"Who says you'd be getting into heaven?"

"So…so I'm not dead?! I'm alive?!"  
"You're alive!!"

"Oh my god!" He opened his eyes and looked around. The room was packed to the limit with people. K, Hiro, Sakano, Fujisaki, Ryuichi…they barely all fit.

"Are you feeling okay?" Hiro asked, his eyes showing both worry and joy.

"I'm feeling great! I mean…my stomach hurts a little…but other then that I'm great!"

"Thank god!"  
"So what happened?"  
"After Tatsuha shot you," Yuki began. "and you passed out, the door had burst open. The police had been called. They arrested Tatsuha, who had apparently been drugging Taki and Tohma to get them on his side."

"But…who called them?"  
"It was Sakano."  
"What?"

"He had been following K since he dragged Hiro out of the room at NG. So he knew exactly what was going on. Once he saw me and him get ambushed by them, he called the police. They got there just in time."  
"Thank god Sakano's nosy!" K said, putting an arm around Sakano's shoulder's and grinning.

"Sakano!" Shuichi exclaimed, ginning twice as brightly as K. "Geez, I owe you!"  
"No," Sakano replied. "You don't…" He was blushing. He hadn't gotten that much attention since…ever.

"I mean it! I don't think I'd be here without you! God, thank you!!"

"Ahem," came a voice from the doorway. They turned to see the doctor--the same one as before--standing in the doorway.

"If you all don't mind," he said. "Shuichi needs his rest." Murmurings of "right" and "okay" and the likes went through the room. "So…if you could all….you know, shoo! And that does include you Mr. Yuki!" he added, seeing how Yuki was about to protest.

"I'll see you later Shu," Yuki said, leaning forward and kissing Shuichi on the cheek.

"Don't worry. He'll be outta here in a few days."  
"That's good. Its too damn quiet without him."  
"Yes, well, visiting hours are up. Shoo!" Slowly, everyone said their goodbyes and left. But, after Yuki, who was the last one to go, left, the door opened again. A misty-eyed Tohma came in, followed by Mika.

"Shuichi," he said, his voice breaking. "I'm so, so, so sorry."

"Oh, Tohma, it's okay," Shuichi replied.

"N-no it's not. I'm so…I feel so guilty…"

"It keeps him awake at night," Mika said.

"You're not helping," Tohma said bluntly.

"Well it's true!"

"Still. Shuichi, how can I…how can I repay you?"  
"It's no problem. Its not like you're the one who did anything."  
"But…" He turned to Mika. "Can you give us a minute?"

"Sure," she replied. Quickly, she turned and strode out of the room,. Seemingly glad to get out of the tense scene.

"Surely you remember…in those two weeks…," Tohma said awkwardly. _Aha, _that_ little detail…_, Shuichi thought.

"I remember…," he replied. "And I forgive you. I know you weren't thinking clearly."  
"But it's eating me alive! Isn't there anything--anything at all!!--that I can do?"

"No, Tohma, its okay. Its in the past, isn't it? What's done is done. All you can do is promise you wont do it again."  
"I swear it on my very life, I wont do that again." Shuichi smiled.

"Good."  
"So I'll see you at work then, eh?"  
"Yeah."

"Well…see you." He turned and walked to the door, then stopped. "Yuki did score pretty well with you though, " he said, winking, before leaving. Shuichi smiled again, laying down. Finally, his ordeal was over. He could sleep easily at last! And best of all, he could be with Yuki! And he fell asleep with that smile still imprinted softly on his face, dreaming happily of Yuki…

* * *

A note from sexishinigami: _Thank you all so, so, so, so much for reading my fanfic!! I'm so thankful for all of the favorites and reviews I've gotten!! I have to wonder though, would you believe it if I said that I'm only thirteen and that I wrote this? Whatever…but thank you so much for reading this!! I'm currently looking for ideas for another story, so if you have a request or an idea, I'll write it for you!! I'd be happy to! I love requests Still, even though I'm looking for ideas, I'm writing another Gravi fanfic that I got the idea for from a Bon Jovi song…I haven't posted it, but I will once I finish the first few chapters!! I hope you'll read it!! Umm….on a different note, this story was my first attempt at writing a drama/ thriller (?) story…but all the quizilla quizzes say that's what I'd be good at, so I gave it a shot! Apparently I didn't do that bad of a job!! Well anyways, thanks again for the favorites and reviews!! I'm glad you could overlook my mistakes …Well, I'm rambling, so I'll say it one last time and be done. Thank you so much!! I'm really glad you liked it!! (hopefully liked it, that is…)_


End file.
